This is a proposal to continue the Pediatric Critical Care Scientist Development Program (PCCSDP) as a national program (not institutional) to support research career development for young faculty in pediatric critical care. The program is extended by the RFA to include pediatric trauma surgery, and is renamed the Pediatric Critical Care and Trauma Scientist Development Program (PCCTSDP). The goal of the PCCTSDP is to increase the number of highly trained, successfully funded and sustainable physician scientists in pediatric critical care and trauma surgery, who will do translational research to enhance the scientific understanding of the pathophysiology and clinical management of critical illness and trauma, with emphasis on long-term consequences of critical illness and injury for children and families. In the first nine years of the program, 31 Scholars have been appointed, 14 have obtained their own K08 or K23 awards, and 2 have received R01 awards. The PCCTSDP awardees (Scholars) are selected by a National Advisory Committee (NAC) consisting of pediatric department chairs, outstanding scientists, and liaisons from the Society of Critical Care Medicine, the American Academy of Pediatrics, and the American Board of Pediatrics. Applicants will identify an outstanding scientific mentor, potentially at an institution separate from their fellowship training, and will be sponsored by their department chair. Each Scholar will spend 2 years in an intense research training environment, (usually in a basic science laboratory, but research selection is not limited to basic science), with a minimum of 75% protection from non-research responsibilities (Phase I). In the subsequent 3 years (for a total of 5 years), Scholars must be financially supported by their institutions and extramural funds, and must continue to have at least 50% - 75% protection to transition into independent investigators (Phase II). PCCTSDP conducts an annual scientific retreat during which Scholars will interact with the NAC members and NIH staff, present their scientific work, discuss their career development plans and progress, and participate in selected workshops on faculty development, grant writing, mock grant reviews, and other rele- vant topics. Each Scholar will submit a K or R award proposal before the end of the second year of support. By providing extended training and protected time to develop outstanding skills in these young faculties, the PCCTSDP will continue to increase the pool of skilled investigators in pediatric critical care and trauma.